


识水

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [37]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 那口刀丢在死伤狼藉的段谷了。而那柄剑，在涪城时被他献给了钟会。
Series: 三国 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	识水

**Author's Note:**

> 三国背景

姜维刚入蜀时，奉命训练中虎步兵。曾经前往斜谷，拜访铸造名家蒲元。

蒲元长他七岁，很喜欢这个新来年轻人的沉稳，乐于与他分享一些不传之秘。于是姜维看到这位西曹掾，像拣拔人才一样分辨着不同的水。

“汉水钝弱而蜀江爽烈，故不辞千里，遣人取之。”蒲元边走边告诉他。清风过岭，越发显得逆风而行的人如劲竹一般，“若杂涪水，则不可用。”

姜维恍然，“‘锦水汤汤，与君长诀。’无怪乎卓氏之女犹贤于买臣之妻。”

“男子当战，女子当运，方今之事耳。”蒲元含笑道。

两人说着前方的战况，走到兵器架前。蒲元信手拿起一口刀，目光在瞬间变得凛凛生寒。“取竹筒来。”他下令。

助手应声取来了铁珠，全部倾入竹筒中。

这是……？姜维不由好奇。

周围的铸刀工匠们扬起头看过来，脸被炉火烤得红红的。他们淡然的眼睛里藏着饱满的热情。

蒲元挑眉一笑，“请将军观之。”他就那么一挥，似乎没用什么力气，竹筒已然劈成两爿，仿佛镰刀下的青草。铁珠四下滚落，还能闻到冷冽的气息。

“好刀！”姜维脱口赞叹。

“丞相命元监造三千口刀，已全部完工。”蒲元收刀入鞘，肃然道，“这口刀是给你的。”

姜维连忙辞谢：“日前已蒙蒲君赠剑，不敢多领。”

“拿着。”蒲元不容置疑地说，“战场上，刀比剑好使。”

姜维不再推却，珍重地接过，又问：“先生可曾试过陇水？”

“没有。”蒲元很爽快，“就等着将军取回了。”

建兴十二年后，蒲元不再铸刀。而姜维也再没见过更甚于此的锋芒毕露。

那口刀丢在死伤狼藉的段谷了。而那柄剑，在涪城时被他献给了钟会。

成都的冬天一向冷不到哪里去，所以蜚短流长就有了最好的温床。人们竞说诸葛瞻的忠勇，北地王的孝烈，天子的屈膝，还有姜维的折节。

“可惜，可惜。”

“有什么好可惜的，他本来就是降将。”

解甲放杖的姜维依然没日没夜地在军中谋算。数十年的心血已如覆水难收了，可他偏偏要做逆流而上的掌舵人。他在激流崩岸中驾驶着一叶扁舟，哪怕一不当心就会撞上山崖，粉身碎骨。

蜀中度过了最混乱的一个上元节。

姜维的生命从此定格。据说死战的时候，甚至没有一件称手的兵器。

他本来可以选择自刎的，却连最后一样减轻痛苦的办法也放弃了。又或者他根本没有想那么多，只是国破至此，未敢一死全名。

“锦水杂涪水，不可用。”

其实何尝是涪水不可用，是锦水容不下它罢了。

首发于2014年2月


End file.
